You and Me
by Erin Daughter of Aphrodite
Summary: Piper and Annabeth are models working for Aphrodite Mclean. Jason and Percy are a part of a band called Half-Blood Boys. What happens when they all meet at Myrtle Beach, SC? Do sparks fly or does war rage on? Read to find out in You Me. DISCLAIMER: Don't own the characters. All rites to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

_**PIPER **_

It was beautiful today. Annabeth and I were on our annual cross country trip to Myrtle Beach, SC.

Annie and I were 19 this year, and at the end of the summer were going to collage together in New York.

But that was in a whole 2 and a half months.

Now was our time to get drunk, party all night, and flirt with hot boys!

We were coming from LA and had been traveling for about 3 days.

Right now, We were on the out skirts of Atlanta.

By tommarow after noon we would be at our beach house, in our private pool, or on the beach chilling.

I just hope the summer is perfect.

I was pulled out my thoughts as a police car zoomed by us, lights flashing.

I would say he was going roughly 80 mph, but he was a cop.

"What was that all about?" I asked Annabeth as we drove.

She shrugged

Or as she drove. She was taking the wheel until 7 o' clock.

I got to drive after that. Yeah me.

It was 5:37 and I really didn't want to be driving.

I just wanted to reach South Carolina in less than an hour.

Like that was going to happen.

I sighed and tried to go to sleep.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**ANNABETH**_

I was about to ask Piper if she was okay when I saw she had dozed off looking out the window.

I sighed.

I knew our whole trip was going to be a disaster.

Why?

Well I'll tell you why.

We were going to be on the same beach as pop-sensations Percy Jackson and Jason Grace.

You may ask, "Why is that bad?", well I'll tell you why its bad.

Piper's and my parents are famous.

Piper's dad is Tristin Mclean, world famous acter.

Her mom is Aphrodite Mclean, world famous fashion designer.

And my mom is Athena Chase, world famous architect.

What about us?

Well Piper and I met when we both took a job at her mother's company as models.

And we weren't bad looking models either.

Piper had long, choppy chocolate brown hair. Her eyes were always changing colors, from brown to green to blue to hazel.

Lets just say, she is the prettiest of Aphrodite's models.

Then their's me. I'm your average model at the agency.

I have long golden blonde princess curls. My eyes don't change color. They are a grayish silver.

So we weren't bad looking.

Now where was I, oh yes.

We have managed to slip away to Myrtle with nothing going wrong since we met three years ago.

But now, with those paparazzi bringing boys we were probably never going to be left alone.

I glanced down at the clock in my Ford Escape. 7:04.

Must have been lost in thought.

I pulled over and shook my best friend.

"Your turn."

* * *

I looked out the window as Pipes started up the car.

I was never going to get any sleep while I was in so deep thought.

Those two pop star boys were a part of the band "Half-Blood Boys".

They were cute and stuff and wrote good songs.

Wait what was I thinking?! They were conceded jerks. Especially Percy Jackson.

Yeah, but Percy was a very cute jerk.

Soon enough I was dreaming of Percy Freaking Jackson.

**WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK? I HOPE YOU LIKED THE START OF THIS BEAUTIFUL SUMMER OF PERCABETH AND JASPER!**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! ALL RITES TO THE AWESOME _RICK_**_ **RIORDAN!** _**LOVE ALL OF YOU! REVIEW, FAVE, AND FOLLOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**PIPER**_

Finally.

Annie and I arrived.

Home sweet vacation home.

We haven't actually been here for almost a year.

That doesn't mean its dusty though.

We rent it out to eager tourists all the time.

The house looked like a modern and stylish sand castle.

The exterior was made of cream colored granite and bricks.

Our beach house was a three story home.

It had 6 bedrooms and 3 baths.

I don't know why Annie and I need so much space but Athena Chase insisted.

She designed and built the house herself.

The outside colors inspired the colors we chose for the furniture and decor inside.

Our house mostly had the colors orange, yellow, cream, white and silver.

It was completely gorgeous and I wish I could live here all year round.

I wish.

Once we pulled in the garage I shook Annabeth awake.

"Annie, we're home!" I yelled.

She sat up strait because she had been asleep.

Annabeth screamed in delight and I quickly joined her.

"Wow! I slept all night! Oh, Pipes we're finally back!"

I smiled at her.

"Wanna hit the beach, Annabeth? We could use the soak and the tan."

She laughed at that.

We lived in Los Angles.

California was always warm and sunny.

I was always tan.

Sure, it helps when your dad is Cherokee, but Annabeth is almost as tan as me.

"Sure, let's go." Annie said getting out of the car.

* * *

In fifteen minutes I was out of my room and standing in front Annabeth in the hall way.

She was wearing a golden bikini that matched her hair that was put in a pony tail.

She looked nice and like a model, which she was.

"Nice suit, Beth" I commented.

Annabeth smirked and her eyes glimmered.

"Not to bad yourself, Pipes" she teased while holding on to her wide grin.

I was wearing a sky blue bikini with white poca-dots.

My hair was in a loose and messy braid.

We both had gleaming white flip-flops.

All of our outfits were curtisy of my mother.

She would never let any of her models wear anything but _Aphrodite Mclean _clothing.

Ever.

"Thanks, now lets go Annie."

Annabeth laughed as we grabbed our matching _Vera Bradley _tote bags with all our necessities inside.

We walked out onto the patio to see the gleaming water, ready for me to jump in.

It was 102' degrees out there and I was sweating like a pig with in seconds.

I needed the coolness of the ocean.

"Sun screen first, then wait till it soaks in your skin. We can't have burnt skin, Pipes." Annie said, probably seeing my expression of longing.

"Fine." I grumbled while putting down my adorable beach towel.

Annie smiled and handed me the sun screen which she had put on while waiting for me in the hall.

She wanted to see me suffer.

I scowled as she ran in the waves, leaving me to put sun screen on my back.

I tried everything, but I could never put it on every part of my back.

Let's just say I have short arms.

I was about to give up and call, no, demand Annie came back and help me when a voice spoke next to me.

"Need help?"

I turned and saw someone I had seen in many magazines.

He had close cropped sunny blonde hair.

His eyes were a stunning sky blue with flecks of silver.

He was about 6'4 and had a well defined 6-pack.

"Sure."

He smiled and kneeled down to rub sun screen on my back.

"So, Jason Grace, what are you doing on this side of the country?" I said turning to wink at him.

Annabeth had told me that Jason and his friend Percy Jackson from _Half-Blood Boys _were going to be in Myrtle the same time we were.

He blushed.

"Well, Percy and I needed some time away from it all. You a fan?"

I smiled to myself.

I loved their music.

It was so down to earth and not many people wrote music I liked.

"Yep, but I'm not a fan girl. Trust me, they are so creepy."

He gave me a confused look.

I smiled and sat up to face him.

"Piper Mclean." I said putting my hand out to shake.

His eyes went wide in shock, but he still shook my hand.

"You're a..." He started but I cut him off.

"Model. Aspiring designer. And your a lead singer."

He nodded, still in grave shock.

That made me content.

I had the upper hand in this situation easily.

"So, you and Percy are staying how long?"

He seemed to come out of his shock.

"2 and a half months. How about you uh- Piper?"

I was about to answer when a voice said "Hey Pipes, I thought you were going to swim."

I jumped a little and turned.

"Annie, you scared the hell out of me! Honestly, can't people make a lot of noise when coming up behind someone!?"

"Uh, no. They can't. Now let's go swim Piper! You were the one who wanted to!" Annabeth mused.

I sighed and stood.

Jason followed in toe.

"You still haven't answered my question 'Pipes'."

I slapped him playfully.

"Don't call me that. Hmm... We are staying the same amount of time as you. How ironic."

Annabeth and I looked at each other.

She was gaping like a fish.

"Yep... ironic."

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? I TRUST YOUR JUDGMENT! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME ALL YOUR THOUGHTS ON MY STORY SO FAR! PLEASE! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND FAVE AND FOLLOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

You

AND

Me

_**Percy's Pov:**_

I can't believe I got Jason and I kicked out of our hotel.

That was the last one on the beach!

"Okay, okay, we're leaving!" I yelled to the manager who was pushing us out of _Sweet and Sandy _hotel. **(a/n Don't know if that is a real hotel. Oh well!)**

I picked up my luggage.

Jason followed my lead and we started walking down the street.

When we were far enough away Jason turned to me.

"Okay, Perce. What did you do this time?"

I was in utter shock.

"Why do you always suspect the worst of me? I don't know what I did!"

Jason sighed.

We had been best friends since the 6th grade when my mom and stepped dad Smelly Gabe (who she later divorced) sent me to his school for ADHD and Dyslexic people in San Francisco.

There, we met our other band mates, Nico, Frank, and Leo.

Back then we were just best friends trying to prepare for life.

Now we were living the dream as famous rockers.

It was sweet.

"Alright," Jason said pulling me out of my thoughts. "For 1- You got us kicked out of every other hotel in Myrtle by doing something super idiotic. And 2- Of course you know what you did!"

"Fine, Jase. Whatever you say. Now let's find a place to stay for the rest of the summer. Unless you want us to hop on a train and become hobos! That would be fun!"

Jason starred at me.

"Dude. Be real. This is my vacation too. If you wanted to do that, you should have went with Leo and The Stolls. They would have done it no matter what."

Ah, Connor and Travis Stoll.

They are more of our besties from San Fran.

Now they are our band managers who are pretty damn good at their job.

I put my hands up in surrender.

"Just a suggestion. Now back to our house hunt. Let's go find a big beach house, preferably on the beach, with enough space. Like that."

I pointed to a three story house that looked like a sand castle.

It was over looking the beach as the sun started coming up on our second day.

In other words, it was perfect.

Jason gave me a look.

"That house is too perfect, but I'll follow you. It's not like we'll find the catch right away."

I smiled.

"Great! Come on dude, let's go!"

I started running down the street and up the drive way.

Jason was feet behind me when I rang the door bell.

_DING, DONG. DING-A-LING, DONG._

It was a cool door bell.

Now I really wanted to live there!

About 5 minutes later when I was about to break in, I was met by the most beautiful face I'd ever seen in my life.

More beautiful then my ex, Calypso.

This girl had long, blonde curls that swam down her shoulders.

She had gentle curves and long tan legs.

But her most beautiful feature was her eyes.

When she opened the door they were a calm silver.

When she saw us they turned stormy.

My first thought?

CRAP.

"Grace, what are you doing here with your snarky little side kick? How did you know this house was ours?"

I glanced at my friend.

He looked scared out of his mind.

"You know her!" I yelled at him.

Jase looked at me and shrugged.

"I met her and her friend at the beach yesterday."

The girl sighed.

"Alright so what do 2 dimwits want? I was busy getting my beauty sleep and you ruined it."

We looked at each other.

"Not it!" Jason yelled with a satisfied smirk.

I groaned.

"Why me?!"

"You got us kicked out in the first place."

"Fine."

I turned to the beautiful girl waiting.

"We need a place to stay. Could we rent out a room or something?"

The girls eyes went wide in what looked like shock and horror.

"No. Absolutely not. I'm not letting you 2 stay in my house."

"Come on we'll- we'll pay you."

That got her attention.

"How much are you willing to pay?"

"Any amount necessary."

"$400 dollars a month."

"Deal."

She smiled.

"Annabeth Chase. Nice doing business with you.

She ushered us into her sand castle.

Jason turned to me and whispered, "This time, don't get us kicked out."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jason's POV**_

The house was just like a sand castle.

Only much, much better.

It was sort like a building from ancient Greek people with tall columns made of polished stone.

It was gorgeous, but if it was from ancient Greek times, it needed an angel.

And here she came, dressed in designer fashions.

Piper Mclean.

It was love at first sight when we met at the beach.

At least, it was for me.

Now, her choppy chocolate brown hair was in a messy bun, showing off her high cheekbones and kaleidoscope eyes.

She didn't wear much make up but it didn't matter.

No matter what she wore she would always be a star to me.

At the moment she was wearing purple jean shorts, a white tank-top with purple flowers, and was bare foot.

The most beautiful person ever.

Except when she was frowning.

"Annabeth, why do we have guests? I thought you hated their guts for ruining are vacation.""

"Hey!" Percy and I said in unison.

Piper turned towards us.

"No offense."

Percy scoffed.

"We take it in offense, or at least I do. I hate being hated."

I scowled him.

Honestly, my best friend pays no respect to the people who take us in off the streets.

I decided to intervene.

"So, Annabeth said you would let us rent. Where are our rooms?"

Piper smiled and motioned for me to follow her upstairs.

I started to walk when I saw Percy talking to Annabeth.

Probably flirting.

I rolled my eyes at him and continued to walk up the stairs with Piper.

"So," she said as we started walking up the second flight.

"Why are you renting rooms? There are like, uh, 12 hotels you could be at."

I looked at her confused face.

"Well, Percy got us kicked out of all of them. He is so stupid."

She laughed.

The top floor had a balcony at the end of the hall with french doors.

I glanced threw the glass to see a view of the sun set.

Piper explained that she and my rooms are on this floor and that Percy and my bathroom is on the level he and Annabeth share.

She opened my door and left me to my thoughts.

It turns out the balcony encircles the whole top level of the house.

So Piper and I shared the balcony.

The french doors that open to it had cream and orange patterned curtains that matched my comforter and sheets.

I had a queen size bed with two night stands.

Each had a lamp with a yellow lamp shade.

The finishing touch to the room was a mahogany dresser that matched the bed frame and night stands with a mirror behind it.

The room was simple but I didn't mind.

It was more family-friendly than my Hollywood machine.

Once I was done unpacking, I went on the balcony to watch the rest of the sun escape behind the ocean.

I had to walk all the way around the house because my room faced the front.

When I turned the bend I saw Piper relaxing at a patio table with 3 chairs.

She gave me a small smile.

I returned the small gesture.

"Hey, Jason. All settled?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm like'n your house. Who designed it?" I asked while sitting in the chair across from her.

"Athena Chase, Annie's mom. She really out did herself."

"Yeah."

Piper looked away from the from the setting sun.

It was almost hidden by the Atlantic.

"You know anything about architecture, Sparky?"

I was bewildered.

Sparky?

"Sparky?"

The girl just rolled her ever-changing eyes.

"Yes, Sparky. Now answer my question."

I laughed.

"Well, my dad kind of likes architecture, maybe a little. He's always talking about how great Athena is and showing us her pieces of art."

Piper nodded slowly, a smile covering her angelic face.

"So your dad is Zeus Grace. He owns Electric Airlines. So why does Thalia have a phobia of heights?"

I was about to answer when I fully put the question to play in my head.

"How did you know that?"

She grinned, evil set in her eyes.

"Thalia models for my mom's company."

I knew that, just didn't really think about the possibility that they were close.

Thalia didn't make friends easily.

And she never tells secrets to those who don't understand her or who aren't her closest friends.

Piper looked at her iphone and stood up.

"Dinner's going to be ready. Don't want to miss Annabeth's famous veggie pot pie."

"Veggie pot pie?"

She smirked.

"I'm a vegitarion. Come on, Grace."

I nodded.

She gestured for me to come in her room.

I looked at her quizzically.

"Come on, Sparky. It's faster just to go threw my room."

I nodded again and followed the smell of veggie pot pie to the kitchen.

* * *

That night, my dream was perfect.

I sat on the couch in Annabeth and Piper's living room.

Their was a lot of noise because a party was happening.

Then Piper walked up to me and kissed me.

The scene changed to me standing at the end of a church next to a priest.

I was watching all my friends and some girls almost as pretty as Piper(almost) walk toward me.

Then I saw her.

Piper Mclean.

She was as beautiful as ever, smiling at me as she walked up.

When she reached me we started saying a lot of stuff about sticking together, love, and friendship.

Then the priest told me to kiss the bride.

Once again, the seen changed.

We were in a hospital, Percy, Annabeth and I.

"You can come in now, Mr. Grace, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. Piper did a fine job. It's a girl."

I turned to see a doctor smiling at us.

I rushed in to see Piper holding a little pink bundle.

I kneeled at her side.

"What are you going to name her?"

Piper looked straight into my eyes, her own filled with joy.

And during the most amazing part of my dream, I woke up.

You probably think I'm a creeper.

And trust me, I thought I was a creeper,too.

Ever since Thalia and her friends did some kind of voo-doo on me I've had weird dreams about future events.

And i know I just met Piper Mclean 2 days ago, but I still hope it comes true.

**Another chapter complete! Jason is such a creeper! What will happen in my next chapter? It is going to be a Percabeth! Annabeth will tell us how much she despises Percy when he does something very interesting. But will that feeling go away once the parties on ;) Read to find out!**

**If you like this story, check out my other stories A Goode Life and Three Graces! Both about PJO and HOO!**

** -Erin: Daughter of Aphrodite **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is going to be long I hope. R&R**

_**Annabeth's Pov**_

I woke up in the morning ready to just spend the day with Piper.

Then I remembered my problems.

One of them was Jason Grace.

The other was Percy Jackson.

Now I just wanted to hide in bed, but that wouldn't be polite and I have to show them that I don't care about their status in the country.

Which I don't.

So I got dressed in my sea green bikini and threw on a white tee shirt as a cover up.

I walked out of the house bare foot carrying a strawberry banana smoothie.

I placed down the drink to have later and was about to take off my white shirt and Gucci sunglasses when two strong arms engulfed me.

I was about to protest when the person threw me in the pool.

My head bobbed to the surface to see three people laughing and one of them standing where I stood seconds ago.

"Percy Jackson, I will get you!"

I jumped out of the pool and started chasing him through the house.

He was fast, but I was faster.

When we reached the living room, I tackled him on one of the creamy leather couches.

"I win." I breathed out.

We sat there for a while till I noticed how close our faces were.

Percy must have noticed it too because he was smirking from ear to ear.

I hopped off and gestured for him to follow.

Just then, I noticed he was dressed for the pool, too.

And he had a six pack.

And he was hot.

But he was a total jerk.

"Alright, Annie, I'm coming."

I shot Percy a glare.

"Do not call me Annie."

He put his hands up as if I might hit him.

"Alright, Annabeth. I'm coming."

Piper and Jason were sitting there with there arms crossed like parents when a child came home late.

Piper gave me an amused glare.

"What have you two been up to?"

"I'd ask you the same thing, Pipes. What have you and Jason been doing while I chased this duffus around the house?"

She blushed.

"To-shay."

I took off my soaked shirt and started to dry off with Piper's towel.

I had gotten my swim in for the day.

Now tanning would be a good idea for the rest of the morning.

I grabbed my smoothie and a fashion magazine and commenced flipping through the pages till I landed on a particular picture.

It was an _Aphrodite Mclean _magazine, and there on page 14 was no other than me.

I wore a raspberry colored spaghetti strap top with white jean shorts.

The shorts were ripped in random spots on my upper thighs revealing some skin.

My Greek style sandals were a gold color and I had dangling gold earrings with a matching bag.

I sat on what looked like rocks but were actually foam.

It was a part of Aphrodite's _Summer of Love, Fun, and Style_ collection.

Let's just say my summer so far has had a bit of style, a tad of fun, and absolutely no love.

I turned the page to see Piper.

She was fashioning a sapphire blue sundress that came four inches above the knee and was embroidered with fake pearls.

She wore the white flip-flops we took to the beach yesterday and spotless white sunglasses.

Her loose hair was being blown by a fan out of the cameras view and she was standing on a fake beach.

Pipes was also in her mom's new project, but I think she was doing better at expressing the topic.

And on the next page was Silena Beauregard, Piper's cousin, Katie Gardner, one of our besties, and Thalia Grace, Jason's twin and another one of our friends.

They all wore one straped bikinis in different colors.

Purple, orange, and yellow.

They were bare foot and wearing friendship anklets.

They were the new thing to people, just because they were Aphrodite's idea.

I missed my friends.

Hazel and Reyna went to Rome this summer.

Thalia and Calypso went hoboing with some people called 'The Stolls' and Callie's boyfriend, Leo.

Silena, her boyfriend, Charles, and Katie all went to Paris with Aphrodite to help the boss with inspiration.

And Drew and Lacy were still at their Australian beach house until our break was over.

I put down the magazine when a head popped up above me, blocking the sun.

"Percy, I'm trying to tan."

He grabbed the magazine from my lap and started flipping through.

He looked bored till he stopped flipping and whistled loudly.

"Wow, Annabeth. You look great in this picture! Why don't you wear clothes like this around me?"

I shuddered.

I did not want to know what he was thinking at that moment.

I took back the magazine and used it to hit the back of his head.

"Ow! It was a compliment!"

I stopped hitting him.

Percy had acted in one movie I had seen, and trust me, it got bad reviews.

He looked truly sincere.

"Thank you for the compliment. I don't wear clothes like this because of perverts like you."

He looked fake sad and put his hands over his heart.

"I'm hurt, Annabeth, I really am."

I sighed.

I knew having Percy Jackson stay in my house was a bad idea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Piper's Pov**

We have been in Myrtle for about a month now.

It was July 3, and Percy and Annabeth had kinda learned to co-operate.

Jason and me?

Well we came out on the terrace every night to talk about random crap.

Turns out, we all went to the same elementary, middle, and high school in California.

I asked if they had been band geeks, since I had never really seen him till Half-Blood Boys had come to be.

"No, I was on the football team in high school. I was the quarter back."

I don't know how I didn't notice Jason, since I was captain of the cheer squad and the jocks all sat together.

But I'll live in the moment.

So now we were all sitting in the living room, planning on what to do for the 4th of July.

"Firecrackers and a wicked party!" Percy screamed once Annie asked for suggestions.

Annabeth turned to the speaker.

"No way in hell, Seaweed Brain!"

Ah, Seaweed Brain.

A few weeks ago at the beach, we were just sitting there talking when Jason and Percy came up screaming.

"There is seaweed in my brain!"

And the name seaweed brain had come be.

"Ah, come on Wise Girl! Let loose a little!"

"No. Any other suggestions?"

Jason lifted his hand, looking nervous.

"We could sit in and watch Disney movies. Like _The Lion King, The Little Mermaid, Frozen, Aladdin, Cars, Peter Pan..."_

Annabeth started to rub her temples.

"Alright, I get it. That's a good idea. Piper?"

Percy was laughing so hard I had lost my train of thought.

So I decided to help out with Jason's idea.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a _High School Musical _marathon or _Teen Beach Movie _or _Camp Rock._"

Annabeth smiled at my idea.

"Great. All in favor for Disney musicals?"

The three of us raised our hands and at that moment Percy threw his hand up, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Good, we all agree!" Annie shouted with a smug expression.

Percy stopped laughing.

"Agree to what?"

"Disney marathon tomorrow night."

Percy gave us big eyes filled with horror.

"No!" he screamed up to heaven in slow motion.

Percy will always be a Seaweed Brain.

"Yes." I said.

"It's your fault for not listening. Meetings over."

I smashed Annabeth's gavel to the hickory coffee table and began to go upstairs.

Jason followed me up to the terrace our rooms shared.

"Disney musicals? Percy is so going to die from crying. He always did when we were kids."

I laughed.

"He cried? There not that dramatic! Have you seen _The King of_ _Sparta_? That movie is so sad!"

Jason winked at me as we sat in our ordinary chairs across from each other.

"You should know, your dad plays the lead. Percy loves _High School Musical,_ but he feels Gabriella's pain every time Troy brakes her heart."

I snorted.

These guys weren't for real, right?

"Good to know, Jase. I'll make sure Annabeth goes out to buy him a personal box of tissues."

We cracked up and I almost fell out of my chair.

The sun was beginning to go beneath the water.

Just like always.

Then I realized something.

In a month and 24 days, I was going to work for my mother's New York modeling agency.

Jason and I may never do this again after that.

"I'm gonna miss this." I randomly blurted out of no where.

Jason glanced away from the setting sun and saw my seriousness, turning my way.

Then he realized the same thing.

"Yeah, I will too Pipes. Just being away from it all, I'm gonna miss that, but then there's you guys. What are you doing after the summers over?"

"Working for my mom again, only now we are going to live in NYC with your twin."

He nodded, smiling.

"Get any new Thalia texts?"

I looked down at my phone to see while we were downstairs Thals had sent a text.

**10 hours away from u! can we stay with u 4 the 4th?**

"Yep. She says their close to here and wants to come for tomorrow."

"Well answer her! This suspense is killer."

I rolled my eyes at him while he made a goofy face at me.

"Alright I'm texting as fast as I can Sparky."

_**sure. i am so happy u**** want to see ur twin.**_

**K. im bringing the pepes with me. bye pipes! ;")**

_**See ya Thals!**_

That meant her, Callie, Leo and the Stolls would be on my doorstep tomorrow.

Oh the joy.

"Is she coming?! Piper come on!"

I nodded.

"Yep and she's bringing the pepes with her."

Jason and I groaned as the last of the sun slipped out of our view.

**What will happen when the pepes get here? Will there be thievery involved?**

**Find out next time on...**

**You...**

**and...**

**Me! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy's Pov**

I tiredly went to sleep that night.

Annabeth could be so infuriating sometimes.

Watching a Disney movie marathon?

And Jase voted yes!

I thought for sure my party idea was really freaking better.

All these thoughts escaped me when my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I was sitting in my old living room in San Fran.

Next to me were Jason and Leo, then across were Frank and Nico.

I was holding a list I knew very well.

Jason looked at the list.

"Who put 'Cheese Heads'?!"

Slowly, Frank raised his hand.

I sighed.

"Really, Frank? Whatever. I think we should choose _my _name."

Leo snorted.

"Hurricane? No way dude. We need an amazing band name. Like mine. _The Leonators."_

Nico put down the random sandwich he had been holding.

"What about 'Rocking Dead'? I thougt it was pretty good."

Jason scowled, standing up in front of Nico.

"The Bolts would be awesome! Don't you guys see it!?"

At that moment, Thalia, or the She-Devil, walked in with a bowl of Cheese Its.

"Whatch'a doin' people of this room in Percy's house?"

Thalia can be weird, mean and scary, but some how is Jason's twin sister.

They are not identical.

Thalia has black hair she cuts to look spiky and is very short.

Like Leo, she could actually be called a dwarf.

Jason, as you know, is tall and has sunny blonde hair.

But they have the same sky blue eyes.

Jason sat down.

"We were just discussing our band name."

Thalia waved her hand to dismiss the subject.

"You don't have to. I already told the record label your name. You're _The Half-Bloods Boys."_

My mouth dropped open.

Nico looked calm for someone who was talking to Thalia.

"That name sounds gay, Thals."

She nodded.

"I know. That_ is _why I gave you that name."

Then I woke up.

**(a/n Story behind the band name. Blame Thalia.)**

* * *

I groaned when a knock woke me.

"Seaweed Brain, open this door!" Annabeth hissed.

I grudgingly walked to my door and opened it.

"Wise Girl, what the hell do you want at..." I checked my iphone. "2:00 am?!"

She pointed downstairs.

"Somebody keeps ringing our doorbell. Go answer it!"

I stared at her blankly.

"You have legs, too!"

"But I'm not dressed in suitable attire to answer the door."

I looked her up and down.

She was wearing a beige cami and a pare of very short sleep shorts.

"Fine."

I pulled her with me to the front door.

My feet were cold on the mahogany floor.

I pulled on the handle and there she was.

The She-Devil.

"Thalia, why in the name of all things holy are you here?!"

Thals' mouth was gaping open.

Next to her, in a silk suit, I add, was Travis Stoll.

He had a cheeky grin on his face.

"So, Perce, what have you been up to? Cause it seems to me you were doing something knotty."

I instinctively looked down to see I was dressed like I had just gotten up.

Which means I was wearing boxers.

I heard a giggle and saw Calypso, looking as if she might explode.

And where there is Calypso, there is always...

"Dude, awesome undies! I want a pare!"

Leo.

And I could also see Connor getting out of a car he and his older brother probably stole.

Annabeth stepped forward.

"Now that I think about it, I probably should have gotten the door."

This was the time Thalia came out of her major state of shock.

"Percy, why are you in my friends' house? And another thought, why are you in your underwear!?"

I looked at her disgusted face.

"I was sleeping."

"I meant if you were doing it with one of my best friends."

I shook my head.

"Nope. I was just sleeping in my bed when Annabeth knocked on the door and said someone was repeatedly ringing the bell. She said she was dressed inappropriately, but now i think I am dressed worse."

Thalia laughed but became serious quickly.

"Your bed? This is her house. Why are you in her house, Jackson?!"

I thought about it.

Should I tell her?

I should.

"Jase and I are renting rooms here for 400 bucks a month. I live here. Now why are you here?"

Annabeth shrugged at me and looked to Thalia for an answer.

At that exact moment Piper and Jason came sluggishly down the stairs.

They were both dressed better then me.

Jason was wearing no shirt, but he was wearing gray sweats.

Piper looked the most stylish.

She had on a silk pj set, with a purple tank and matching shorts that came down about mid-thigh.

She smiled at Thalia.

"Right on time, Thals. How was your trip everybody?"

The rest of my crew smiled at the at Piper and Jason, who looked like they knew what was going on here.

Annabeth frowned.

"You guys knew that they were coming?"

Jason nodded.

"Piper invited them. So come on in, guys. Hows hoboing goin'."

**And that is how the band name came to be. R&R! Luv u all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Here is my next chapter in You + Me. I hope you like it and give me good reviews. Peace Out!**

* * *

_**Jason's Pov**_

So our beach house was wide awake at an ungodly hour to welcome my sister and the pepes.

Percy looked so stupid.

He hadn't gone upstairs to get dressed yet and I had already explained our whole story!

"Perce, go get some pants on. You're being gross."

Thalia gave me an appreciative look.

"Yeah, Percy. Put pants on before I hurl on you."

Piper came down the stairs.

She was wearing a gas mask and holding a pare of orange basketball shorts.

Once she dropped the pants on Percy's head, she took the mask off.

"There, everyone. I saved you from the fate of being blinded by Percy in his underwear. Now someone call an ambulance! I need to get to the hospital for lung infection analysis."

We all laughed as Piper sat down between me and the twin.

"It is not funny. It is tragic."

I laughed with everyone else as Percy huffed, sliding on the shorts.

"Its not my fault my room smells. I am a guy, after all. Right, Jase?"

I shook my head.

"Nope. My room is perfectly fine. I clean it every week."

Percy sighed deeply.

"Well I guess any normal guy. Leo, Stolls, sniff your armpits."

All together they took a deep breath into their pits, then collapsed.

I sniffed mine and smelled deodorant.

When Percy sniffed his, he fainted, too.

I looked at the girls.

They gave the fainted guys disgusted looks.

Thalia looked proud.

"That's my twin!"

Then the girls started to talk about hi-gene and stuff like that.

I yawned.

I could just close my eyes and let myself get some sleep...

"Sparky!"

I jumped as Piper's voice filled my head.

She looked concerned, while the other three were just laughing.

"What! What! I'm up!"

Pipes smiled at me.

"What? Are we that boring, Grace? Did us _girls _bore you to sleep?"

On the last question she began to sound offended and frowned slightly.

I shook my head.

"No. It's just I am extremely tired, that's all."

Piper did a little yawn behind her hand.

"Yeah, me too. I think I am going to show our guests to their rooms."

I grabbed her shoulder when she was about to stand.

"No, I'll do it. Just go to bed, Pipes."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, Jason. Good night."

"Night."

As Piper and Annabeth walked to their rooms, I got up and showed Thals and Calypso to their rooms on the first floor.

"Good Night, Jason. See you in the morning." Calypso said as she closed her door.

I kept walking to the next room, when Thalia grabbed my shoulder.

"Twin, I have a question."

I yawned again.

"Sure, Twin. Shoot."

An evil smile shone on my sisters lips.

"Do you have a crush on Piper?"

My mouth dropped.

How can Thalia be so smart?

She was always the stupider of the two of us.

"Is it that obvious?"

Thals smirked.

"No, but it is for me. You are my twin, Jase. You offered to take us to our rooms for Piper. You only do things for girls you have crushes on. So do you?"

I nodded.

"I don't know why, but she seems different to me. So much more down to earth."

Thalia opened the door to the room she would be staying in.

"Of course she is. I've known her since we were in first grade. Actually, I think I knew her a tiny bit in kinder garden through you."

I stared at her in disbelief.

"What?"

"Night Jase!"

And she slammed the door in my face.

* * *

I kept thinking about what Thals had said while I was laying in bed early that morning.

Did I know Piper in kinder garden?

I had no idea.

That was like, 13 years ago.

I don't think I could ever remember that far back.

I heard a knock as I kept trying to remember past the 7th grade.

I trudged out of bed and opened the door to see Piper.

"Pipes, what's up? You okay?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if we could talk. I can't really sleep."

I gave her a stupid smile and turned on my lights.

"Come on in."

She grinned at my smile and sat on my bed.

"Do you ever wonder about the future?"

My smile faded a bit as I sat down.

I actually did think about the future a lot.

I knew what I wanted to do.

If singing ever failed, I would be a pilot at my dad's airport.

But Zeus Grace always wanted me to become CEO of Electric Airlines.

My future was unclear.

"Yeah, all the time. Why?"

Piper shrugged.

"Hmm-Hmm. I've always wanted to be like my mom. You know, design and get big."

She sounded slurry and tired.

"I've always wanted to be a pilot, but my dad wants me to own his airlines. I never did though. Do you think he would be mad at me? Piper?"

I looked down to see she had fallen asleep and was snoring lightly.

I turned off the lights, covered her with a blanket and got in bed.

"Good Night, Piper."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Jason's Pov**_

I woke up from my dreamless sleep to see Piper leaning up against me.

I looked and saw we were both clothed.

We didn't do anything we would regret later.

I checked my phone to see it was 2:00 pm.

I am usually an early riser.

That is so going to be my new record wake up time for sure.

"Piper, wake up." I said lightly shaking her.

"Mmmh gagh." Is how she responded.

Piper moved closer.

"Piper, come on. Its 2:00 in the afternoon."

"Five more minutes."

"How about no."

"How about yes."

"Do you wanna miss the movie marathon?"

Piper shot up and looked around.

She was about to say something when she nodded to herself.

"We were talking and fell asleep."

I nodded.

"Well we should get dressed."

"Yeah."

She hopped out of bed and walked to the terrace doors.

When she was about to open one, she turned to me with an evil grin.

"First one dressed and ready downstairs owes the other $15.00!"

I smirked at the bet.

I never lose, whether it be a bet, football game or gramy, Jason Grace always comes out on top.

"You are so on."

She sprinted onto the terrace while I ran to my dresser for my clothes.

I picked a plain red shirt and white basketball shorts.

Quick, easy, and our country's colors.

I through on a pair of guy-like flip flops, combed my hair and ran down to the first level all in 5 minutes.

But my time wasn't good enough.

Piper was already at the kitchen counter talking to Calypso and looked fabulous.

She wore a white tank top with an American flag, faded jean shorts, and silver heels.

Her hair was in a perfectly done low pony tale with a white eagle feather.

To top it off she had a gold charm bracelet and blue feather earings.

"What, ho-ow did you-"

She turned and smiled.

"Sparky, I'm a model. We are_ trained _to get dressed, put on accessories and do our hair in less than a minute. You were destined to lose the bet. Now cough up my cash."

I reluctantly took the money promised out of my pocket.

Luckily Percy hadn't been in the room to see my perfect record shatter.

"Here you go Pipes. $15.00 bucks."

She started to count it to see if I had ticked her.

When she discovered I hadn't, she looked up with a warm smile on her face.

"Thank you very much. Now lets go to the living room. They already started the first High School Musical and Thalia is going to film Percy cry!"

I laughed as she pulled me to one of the leather couches and sat us down.

They were at when the basketball team does 'Get Ya Head In The Game'.

I sat there just taking in the room.

I had see this movie ten-thousand times.

Thalia and I watched it non stop when we were having our daily twin time.

We even memorized the songs.

Zac Efron is the reason I got vocal lessons.

Without these movies, there would be no Half Blood Boys.

Thalia, Nico, Leo and Calypso sat on the brown couch that was right in front of the TV.

Nico was whispering something in Thals' ear.

Probably something lovey-dovey and romantic.

While Calypso and Leo were laughing uncontrollably.

Probably at something random Leo had said.

On the beige couch to their left sat Percy and Annabeth.

Percy was watching the movie intently with a grin on his face.

Annabeth was surprisingly doing the same thing.

Amazing.

Then on the right of the middle couch Piper an I sat on the white couch.

Piper had her feet on the couch near me, having taken off her heels.

She was humming to the music and drumming her fingers on the couch.

I felt so happy to be here with all of them.

Just then, The Stolls came in and stood in front of the TV in their underwear.

Thalia screamed.

"What the hell are you doing, Stolls!?"

Travis laughed while Connor sat on the floor to watch the musical auditions.

"We are just following the new trend that Percy showed off this morning. Do you like it, Grace?"

She turned pale.

I looked at Piper with a pleading smile.

She stared at me cluelessly until it dawned on her what I was doing.

"No, Jason. Absolutely not! Percy's room was bad enough. The Stolls haven't even been here a day but I know their domain must be worse!"

I sighed deeply.

"Fine. We will just have to use force then."

I stood up, grabbed a Stoll in each hand and threw them in the den where they were staying.

"Put pants on! It was not a trend."

Everyone stood and clapped while Piper hugged me.

"Very brave, Sparky. Very brave." she whispered in my ear.

* * *

After all the High School Musicals we had run out of the 2 1/2 month supply of tissues, toilet paper, and popcorn.

"Annabeth, could you go to the store? I'm sure one of the stores run by political and country haters will be open today." Piper asked sweetly, putting a lot of force in her words.

Annabeth sighed.

"Fine, Pipes. I'll be back soon. Anyone else need something while I'm out?"

In about 10 minutes Annabeth had left the house with a shopping list of 34 items.

When we heard the car drive off, Percy stood and clapped his hands.

"It's party time. Stolls, get the beer. Calypso, get the DJ table that Travis told me about. She-Devil, get the back up food."

Piper and I stood up.

She had a deep scowl on her face.

"Hold it. We are not throwing a party while Annie is gone. That isn't right."

Leo's eyes grew wide.

"Would you go through with it if you got to DJ, Piper?"

Her eyes grew wide, too and she nodded furiously.

i pouted.

"But I wanted to be DJ."

Thalia and Callie came in with a DJ table.

How do you steel that and carry it away without anyone noticing.

Thalia smirked.

"You can both DJ. Its big enough for you both."

Piper smiled at me.

"I am so in."

**Party Time! What is going to happen? Look back at other notes for the hints I dropped. You will so love the Percabeth in the party!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is where it really gets rated t. Oh Well! I hope you enjoy. It's all set in Annabeth's pov.**

I was driving back to the house about an hour later with all the snacks and supplies everyone wanted.

Honestly, they send me out to buy pickles, cheese, bottled water and a bunch of other things I could have went out to buy tomorrow.

That was just the kind of person I was.

Kind, loyal, and willing to go out on an american holiday to get useless snacks we didn't need at that moment.

I pulled into the driveway and immediately heard loud music playing and saw shadows of people dancing.

Then I saw dudes using the last of our toilet paper to tp the house.

Then I saw it was no other than the Stolls and Leo.

"You guys stop or I will get you arrested for vandalism!"

Leo turned and I knew clearly from the look on his face he was on the worst drug of all time.

Starbucks.

"Oh, Annie don't you be goin' wack on me! I can see through the lies! Give me Starbucks or give Dunkin'!"

The last time Leo was like this was when Starbucks gave our school free coffee.

I loved it, but Valdez loved it more.

Let's just say the young principal got a concussion and Calypso was no longer a virgin.

Leo was no longer aloud to purchase Starbucks coffee in California, or in 39 other U.S states.

The other ten haven't seen him in action yet, and I think this state's next.

"Who gave Repair Boy coffee?!"

Thalia ran out of the house and grimaced when she saw me.

And I winced when I saw her.

She was wearing a dish clothe as a bandanna, her 'Killing Barbie' shirt was ripped in half so I saw her bikini top, and bikini bottoms.

"Thalia?! What in God's name is happening here!?"

She waved at me with a nervous smile on her face.

"Hi, Annie. This was not my idea. It was Kelp Head's idea!" she said with a bright smile at the end.

I growled as I walked toward my pretty house that had been tped a minute before.

Thalia followed me to the door.

"What are you going to do, Annabeth?"

I sighed.

In reality, I wanted to cut Seaweed Brain's head off and feed it Leo covered in Starbucks, but I knew that was illegal.

And cannibal.

So I would just have to settle with kicking him out for the rest of the summer.

"He can go hoboing with the peeps for the rest of the summer. I will no longer let that arrogant bastard stay in my home!"

"Why does he have to come with us?" Thalia whinnied, stomping her foot.

"Because I can see through your lies Thalia. Someone else started this party, but your my best friend. I won't pry it out. Yet."

She put her hands up and ran to the back yard.

Or the beach.

I shook myself back into orderly place and knocked on the door roughly.

As I waited, I straightened my faded jean short-shorts and red shirt with blue and white stars.

I waited patiently till Jason opened the door.

He had had a lopsided, semi-drunk grin on his face, but when he saw me he looked terrified.

He wore his red basketball shorts from early this morning, but had lost his shirt.

His hair was in a fit of knots, as if a pair of small delicate hands had been pulling through the strands.

Probably true.

It took me two seconds to figure out he had been making out with someone and he was probably on drugs and alcohol.

Which means he had Starbucks and liquor.

Seriously bad combination.

"Hi ya, Annabeth. Care to come in and join the party?" he said while swaying lightly.

I was about to answer when Piper walked up behind Jason and tapped his shoulder.

Finally, this party was going to end!

But what I saw I defiantly was not expecting.

They both turned to each other and began to patiently kiss, which turned into a fiery make out.

I squeaked.

Piper pulled back and smiled at me.

"Hi, Ann! Oooh, c'mon, Sparky! The people are awaiting fur us!" she slurred out, dragging 'Sparky' toward a huge DJ table.

When did we get a DJ table?!

And when did Piper and Jason get this close?!

It didn't matter at the moment.

All that mattered was throwing Percy Jackson into the ocean and drowning him to death.

I walked through the house seeing random people I had never met twirking in the middle of my living room.

I got to the patio door, threw it open to see that hell of a Seaweed Brain crowd surfing in the pool on my surf board.

"Percy!"

He turned to me and sent a smile so filled with joy it made me want to fly in a Starbucks wonderland.

"Wise Girl! Come on. Grab a board and hop on the people! They don't bite."

I honestly doubted that, but what's the harm of having a tiny bit of fun?

And no, I was not crushing on Percy.

That was not the reason I went on with the party idea.

It was to be rebellious against my parents.

Piper had her fights with the folks early.

Thalia started early, too, but Thals' rebels never stopped.

The other girls at Arphrodite's had theirs around the normal ages.

16 or 17.

Me?

I was a daddy's girl and mom's prized pupil.

That had to end.

I grabbed a board from the shed, prayed that I was making a good decision, and leaped onto the random people in my pool's raised hands.

They passed me over to where a half-drunk Percy lay on a board.

He looked at me in awe.

"What?" I asked, looking at his stricken features.

He shook himself, propping up on one arm.

"Nothing, it's just... I didn't think you would actually come. I thought you were going to rip my head off, cover it in Starbucks and feed it to Leo."

"I actually was but decided against it. 1: That would be braking the law. 2: That would be cannibal, sort of. And 3: Everyone needs a little rebellion once in a while."

Percy smirked at me.

Did I just admit he was right?

Damn.

"We should have went with my idea earlier, then. But that don't matter. Let's ride these fans till they drop us!"

I guess the fans didn't hear all of that or were offended by it because right after that sentence they dropped us in the water and ran inside.

Percy sighed.

"Well that was fun while it lasted. Let's go in. I'm thirsty."

Please may there be something with no alcohol to drink.

We walked away to the kitchen where we both grabbed 2 glasses of the most amazing punch ever.

As we walked out I could see Thalia go to the counter, unplug the toaster, and take it outside.

That was one appliance we would never see again.

After that everything got fuzzy.

Percy and I drank probably five cups of punch.

I was feeling tipsy as we walked back outside to the patio.

I could see 2 figures I recognized as Piper and Jason dancing out on the beach.

Seriously, when did they get this close?

Percy took his shirt off and hopped in the hot tub.

"C'mon, Annie. Lets jus relax a bit. Sooth away our worries."

I took my shirt and pants off, not caring that I didn't have a suit on.

Just panties and a bra.

"Thats betta." I slurred out, gently sliding in next to him.

We began to snuggle up against each other, Percy kissing and biting at my neck softly.

I giggled and moaned.

As Percy went to release my bra, the fuzziness took over my memory so I would never remember anything the next morning.

Good or Bad.

**And that's the party you have all been waiting for! Hope you liked it! It all started unraveling with Jason's dream about a party. Voodoo dreams are the best, right? R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Let's take a look of what happened after that wild, but interesting, party. R&R Love all the fans of this story!**

_**Piper's POV**_

I had a stinging pain in my head that morning.

What had happened last night?

I couldn't open my eyes for that would hurt my head even more.

I've had a hang over before.

I always hated opening my eyes.

After they would open my head would throb and I would puke.

So I decided to snuggle up on the warm bed underneath me.

Then I heard a moan coming from the bed.

My eyes shot open to see familiar blonde hair and tan face.

Jason.

"Jason!"

His eyes shot open and we stared at each other for a few minutes.

Maybe it was a few hours.

It was sky blue on kaleidoscope.

Jason was the first to break the semi-awkward silence.

"What happened last night? And, not that I'm complaining, But where's your shirt?"

I looked to see I was only wearing jean shorts and a black lace bra.

Thank God we were not in my room, but on one of the couches in the living room.

I was laying on top of Jason's bare chest.

"I have no idea. That is my answer to both questions."

Then I noticed that our faces were only inches a part.

If i just moved a little closer...

Jason must have had the same idea, because our lips met in the middle.

It was a sweet, passionate kiss.

It was the best kiss I had ever had in my life.

And it was with a man I had made my best friend.

Amazing.

Finally we had to pull back for air.

I took a few deep breaths while Jason pecked my nose.

"That was amazing." he breathed out while stoking my hair.

I leaned against his chest.

"I think I remember a little bit of what happened last night."

Then I heard two of the most annoying giggles ever heard on Earth.

The Stolls.

Jason and I both stood up to see a gruesome sight.

"Stolls, is that Annie's underwear?!"

Travis and Connor were naked other than them both wearing a pair of woman's underwear.

Connor nodded.

"I'm keeping these. There very nice and I could wear these to bed every night."

"Eww!"

Calypso and Thalia said as they came in the room.

Thalia looked the same as last night.

Bathing suit, 'Killing Barbie' vest, and a dish clothe for a bandanna.

Though now she was hugging our toaster.

No comment.

But Callie.

Wow Calypso.

She was wearing a shirt that had been cut into a crop top.

Her left jean leg looked normal, but the right was cut off at the upper thigh.

Leo walked in wearing only his underwear.

"Eww!" we all said again.

Leo scowled.

"So Percy can walk around in his underwear but I can't. So unfair!"

I looked around when Percy was mentioned.

"Where are Percy and Annabeth?"

Everyone looked around but no one spotted our friends.

We all ran upstairs, not caring that we all weren't really dressed.

When we got to the second floor I furiously knocked on Annabeth's door.

"Just a minute." I heard her mumble.

I let a huge sigh of relief out of me.

She was alright!

Annabeth opened the door and i almost fainted.

She was wearing no pants or underwear and you could tell through her shirt she wasn't wearing a bra.

Or should I say Percy's shirt.

She must have noticed my stricken look because she put her hands on my shoulders.

"What is it Piper?"

I choked a little and she looked down at herself.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" she screamed.

Annabeth ran back into her room and threw on underwear and sweat pants.

Those Fricken Stolls were whistling through the scene.

I punched them both until Annie came back.

Now I could speak.

"Annabeth, why were you not wearing clothes? More importantly, why are you wearing Percy's shirt?"

She rubbed her head while Thalia was gagging.

"What's with you?"

She stopped gagging and turned to me.

"Ain't it obvious? They had sex!"

Jason walked up, arms crossed.

"Where would you get an idea like that?"

Thalia snorted.

"Well, Annabeth was almost completely naked, other than _Kelp Head's _t-shirt. That's where I got the idea, twin."

"I'm coming out." a voice rang from Percy's room.

I turned away from the door.

"Are you dressed?"

"I'm not coming out."

Everyone laughed until Percy came out in a pair of gray sweatpants.

He was staring at Annie in awe.

"Wise Girl, um, your'e sorta wearing my shirt. But now that you are not wearing a bra with it, you can keep it as a souvenir. Did we have sex?"

They both looked panicked at the idea.

I turned to Thalia who was nodding with a easy smile.

"All the signs point to a big, fat yes. Kelp Head, you know this is your fault. And I know what you are thinking. Did you have the wallet!?"

Personally, I had no idea what Thalia was talking about, but Percy's eyes went wide and he stumbled against the wall.

Annabeth and Percy were both going crazy out of their minds pacing and yelling.

"I'm going to die! Why would I sleep with_ him._ How could I!" Annie yelled.

"I left the wallet on the tour bus when I need it most! Why!? How could I forget the condom wallet!" Percy said frantically.

_Condom wallet._

"You keep your condoms in a wallet?"

Jason shook his head.

"He only has one condom his dad gave him on his 16 birthday. He keeps it in his wallet."

"But how can you live without your wallet? Doesn't he have his i-d or credit cards in their?"

Percy shook his head, too.

"No. I only keep the condom in my wallet. Everything else is in my pockets."

"Then why don't you keep the condom in your pocket?"

Leo sighed and put his hands on my shoulders.

I may not have been wearing a shirt, but Leo never thought that I was attractive.

We had known each other since kindergarten.

He was more of a brother or best friend.

"Because, Beauty Queen, that would be very weird. It would look like a sexaholic or something."

Thalia was crying in her hands.

She never cried.

Jason and I rushed to her side.

I sat down and put an arm around her and Jase did the same.

"Thalia, what's wrong?"

She looked at me straight in the eye and i already knew what she was going to say.

"Annabeth's not on birth control. She might be pregnant."

**And that is the party's aftermath. Keep reviewing. I think I'm going to set up a poll if you want Annabeth to be pregnant or not. Go check it out and vote!**


	12. Authors Note: READ IT!

**Hello people of fanfiction and guests. I know what your'e thinking. And I hate author's notes, too. But here is what you need to do. When 20 people have voted YES or NO to Annabeth being pregnant, I will continue. You know what I mean, right? First answer to reach 20 votes wins. So if you want me to update, even though I won't have the answer to the pregnancy question chapter up for a while, answer the pole. Go to my profile right now and vote. Go! Why are you even still reading this! Go!**

** - ****_Erin Daughter of Aphrodite_**


	13. Another Authors Note: Read It!

**Hey guys. I know, we hate authors notes. So do I. But I have an important announcement to make here. The NO column won! Congrats to all who voted no. Sorry YES columners. I am sorry for you. I saw an upside to both situations. That is why I made it fair and asked you public people. So, now the story can proceed. And again, congrats to you winners! It warms my heart for that to have gone by in what, three days?**

**Anyway, you deserve a pat on the back. Go get it from your boy/girl friend or mother. I apologize that we may not live in the same country or continent. And besides, if I did it would be awkward and weird.**

**So okay! Hope you tune in for next chapter! Should be up with in the week. This is my favorite story and I will not abandon it! (if I do, pm me until I either die or keep writing.)**

**Bye for now! Have a splendid week end!**

** -Erin Daughter of Aphrodite **


End file.
